Ghost Recon:Wolfpack
by GarrettHawke
Summary: The Unified Russian Dream is gone, Northern Seperatists have taken over half of Russia overnight, and have invaded america...Bad move, New York was attacked on christmas, Who do you call when the job must be done. When the mission cannot fail. The Ghosts.


Ghost Recon:Wolfpack

"Might be that sub-terraenean base that intel told us about,your call boss", I radioed the team"pack up boys we're movin'", I grabbed my backpack and moved quickly but quietly through the destroyed buildings, rubble on either side of me. The seperatists had been busy, the AA Igla pods had been blown to smithereens. A very loud sound rang in the distant plantation fields...The Marines had started the attack early,"damn it, Bluebird get moving we need to help those Marines" I turned and ran towards the gunfire. We were behind the gunfire,luckily so our team could flank the machine guns. Bishop went out of optical camo right in front of me,"Jesus man don't make me explain that one to your family!" I said jokingly,"Roger that!" He said back, We ran behind the bunkers. I heard a voice over my radio Longshot,our sniper,"Wolf, this is Longshot, you copy?over" "yeah,we're in position ready to go how 'bout you" "Roger, me and stalker are good to go" "let's do it!" I finished over the radio.

Bishop kicked in the door,two gunshots_ "one_ _down_!", another two gunshots "_that's two!" _I called over the gunfire. Bishop walked outside and fired three shots_ "five guys outside!" _I ran outside and squeezed off ten rounds at the spetsnaz to keep their heads down_ "Get over here!" _I yelled at Bishop, he ran like hell across the road the bunkers were positioned on. I dropped my mag and took another out of a MOLLE patch and jammed it into the hold on the M4, two spetsnaz ran up the road, but were on the ground before they knew what had happened. "_Longshot!,Stalker!, get out of there!, Spetsnaz are on the way!" _I yelled over my Radio.

"_Roger that!, Stalker!, We gotta roll!" _I heard Longshot yell over the Channel. Bishop and I ran for better cover as the Spetsnaz moved up the road farther, and worse... they got reinforcements. Thirty Spetsnaz were moving up the road now. Bishop gave me covering fire as I booked up the road to a pile of sandbags, "_This sucks!" _He screamed over the gunfire. I heard Stalker in his gravelly voice," Wolf,Bishop, keep your heads down!" almost right after that we heard a barrage of M4 fire. Bishop looked up and tapped my shoulder. I looked up and was very glad to see that it was Longshot and Stalker who had saved our asses, "christ!,Wolf you have got to work on your accuracy Bro" I laughed and said "trust me, when your this good you don't need to practice!". I thumbed my radio on and turned it to the Marines channel " Valkarie-1 this is wolfpack do you copy, over" "roger that Wolfpack, we're coming up the slope" I sighed at the sound of sergeant A-hole,A.K.A. of Valkarie-1, Griggs was a ten-year Marine vet. he served in Iraq, Afghanistan, and even Tajikistan.

Bishop tapped my shoulder, "Bro, we gotta move the marines are gonna scare off all the little bastards we're trying to catch" I sighed at those words the marines wouldn't make it very far without help. "Alright, we need to move, but Longshot, Stalker, i want you two checking for AA and triple-A got it,good move out." Bishop and I were moving through the streets like ghosts just the way we were supposed to, the buildings were half-destroyed, it was ridiculous how hard they had been shelled last week. Longshot gave two clicks on his Radio, the ghost signal for, enemies ahead. A heavy fog lay just ahead, "Bishop, thermal on" "Roger that". We switched our cross-com's to thermal targeting. Immediately the world was shrouded in orange blue and green... warm, cold, and EM(electro-magnetic). We finally came to a large green pool right below us,"Wolf...are they in the sewers?" Bishop asked me,I sighed "...yep, Longshot, Stalker, come in, over" I heard an explosion far off "Longshot, did you two get that AA already?" I asked "yeah,we got it" He replied.

"We found the base, it's in the sewers" I waited for a response "roger that Wolf, We'll be there in a few minutes".


End file.
